A Day in The Life of Mystogan, The Prince of Edolas
by FriedSoupy
Summary: In just one day, a day he thought would be just his regular day as the prince of Edolas, a not-so-big but important matter was to make his life confusing, VERY confusing and awkward: the elders and the ministry called him for a meeting for the discussion of his marriage to a certain woman that they will reveal later… JERZA fanfiction! Fave, Follow and Review ;)


(A/N: I made this fanfiction last 2013 for a fanfiction contest in facebook. I thought I had published it here in but it's not listed in my story list, so I'm putting in it here. Sorry any grammar mistake and enjoy reading!)

**A Day in the Life Of Mystogan, The Prince of Edolas**

**MystoganxErza**

It has been very hard living in life for the prince of Edolas, Mystogan.  
He is now sitting on his throne with all of his pride; he succeeded in making Edolas a very great world for his people.

He leaned his head comfortably on a shoulder next to him and smiled. He then closed his eyes then thought of what happened in the past years of hardships, conflicts, hope and love.

Back then, he really needed to work 24/7 to make Edolas a better country. Edolas hasn't been fully renovated yet but he assured that his country's safety and wellness are secured. If it hadn't been the help of the ex-criminals that the past King had, he'll surely have to struggle to find strong and powerful acquaintances. They've been stubborn at first but then helpful in some ways, just to pay what cruel things they've done in the country and to live someday peacefully without getting involved in any complications.

He truly gives his thanks to the former 'Fairy Hunter', Erza, she wasn't such a slacker as the others but her cold-heartedness makes people think she didn't change for better. Well, not for him, he seems to be overly interested in the said girl. He doesn't know why, maybe it's because she's not like the other girls.

In a one simple day, when the prince thought that will just be another day that'll pass by with the same breeze of wind, a not-so-big but important matter was to make his life confusing, VERY confusing and awkward; the elders and the ministry called him for a meeting for the discussion of his marriage to a certain woman that they will reveal later…

"What?! Just who are you to decide for me?" the mighty prince slapped the long mahogany table down with his palms, "I will not marry anyone!"

An elder shook his head and sighed, "Your highness, you do well know that to be an official ruler of this kingdom you need to be a King, and a King cannot be a King without a Queen." The other elders nodded in agreement.

Mystogan groaned, "Even if! That can wait, can't it?"

"No, my Prince." The elder sighed once again, "Edolas needs a King through its development. If you really do care for Edolas then marry a woman who can be a Queen! It's not about you, it's about the future King of Edolas! This future King of Edolas must not think of himself but to his people and land!"

The prince was quite frustrated; he doesn't want to be scolded by a bunch of geezers and, he doesn't know any girl that can be a Queen.

"If you don't have any ideal woman then we'll choose for you…"

"NO!" he shouted, "Ahem. I-I have an… uh, ideal woman," he lied.

"Then we'll have to meet her next day," the elders stood up from their chairs and slowly walked out the room with the ministers.

Mystogan sighed heavily and headed to his quarters. He knows that a king cannot be a King without a Queen but, as he said, can't it wait? He hasn't been involved in any love relationship and as the King, he really don't have time to linger around with women.

He sighed and let himself fall on his comfortable king-sized bed.

"Ugh!"

He sat up and blinked three times in one second, then he felt something below his bed. He slowly crawled on the bed and peeked down...

"Aah!"

"Whoaa!" Mystogan fell back on his bed, "E-E-Erza! What are you doing here?!"

A red-haired beauty in her pajamas crawled out from below his bed, "Ah. You're highness, sorry if I have disturbed your sleep, I was just chasing a pair of mice..."

"In your pajamas?" he raised a brow.

"Obviously not." Erza looked at him with a sarcastic face.

Mystogan gulped and stared at the dangerous girl before him, "What are you still doing here?"

Erza tilted her head, "the mice?"

"Oh," he hid his blushing face, the way she that acted made him feel weird.

"There they are!" Erza yelped and jumped the bed with an insecticide spray.

"Why do you have an insecticide spray? Mice aren't insects!" Mystogan yelled.

"I know. I'm not dumb." Erza glared at the horrified prince.

"O-Okay." Mystogan nodded his head.

"Kya!" Erza rolled down from the bed when a mice jumped on the bed, she dragged the prince with her.

Mystogan felt a bone creak when he landed on-face while Erza landed on his back.

"Did she just said 'kya'?" he thought then blushed, this girl can be innocent and girly sometimes.

"Dang! They got away!" Erza hissed. "Okay. I'm finished here. I'm going to the next room to exterminate those varmints."

"What the?! You're not going to apologize for hurting me?" Mystogan stood up, unconsciously grabbing a hand of Erza.

Erza looked at him with a pair of shocked eyes and hot blushing cheeks.

He quickly let go of her hand and looked away from her. "Ju-just go."

"Awkward..." a voice interrupted outside the window.

"Who is there?!" Erza suddenly threw her insecticide spray at the window, breaking the stained glass into pieces.

How dangerous this woman can be!

"Just the Janitor."

"I-I'm going." Erza bowed before rushing out the prince's quarters.

Mystogan nodded and looked at the broken window, "Who was that?" he asked himself.

"Oh! I forgot my problem! I should call my adviser..."

The royal adviser went to the prince's quarters right away.

"Your highness! I have a perfect woman for you!" talked his old adviser.

Mystogan smiled, "And who is it? Is she pretty?"

"Yes, yes." the adviser nodded his head three times, "She's a beauty, a smart and powerful experienced woman! And you two will look very good."

"Who?"

"Erza Knightwalker..."

"Give me a break..." Mystogan cut off his adviser.

"She's a kind young woman you know," the adviser smiled warmly, "don't tell me you think of her like the others think of her?"

"Not really," the prince sighed, "Well, truth is, I'm interested in such woman like her... But she's just... too strange, and dangerous."

"Get to know her well," the adviser demanded.

"Geez you old man, it's not like that she's gonna be the future Queen and MY WIFE. Remember, I decide," the prince muttered furiously.

The adviser nodded his head again. "Okay..."

Mystogan slapped his forehead then headed to the garden, the place where always go to calm his head down.

He sat on a bench on the high side of the garden, he can see all the colorful and pretty flowers. That garden was just built months ago by a certain person he doesn't know, if he knew him he'll reward him with a wish.

There, while gazing the flowers, he saw a little kid making flower necklaces. He smiled then approached the kid.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi!" the kid greeted back, "Your highness would you like to have one of these?"

"Sure," the prince crouched down to level the height of the kid and the kid put a flower necklace around his neck. "Who taught you to make these? They're cute."

"Erza-nee." the kid replied, Mystogan was kind of surprised. Erza can make these things?

"Erza?"

"Yeah. They say she is a bad person but she's not! I know she changed into a better person! In fact she's helping us poor people to get food and money."

Mystogan was surprised once again, his interest in the said girl grew.

Just when Mystogan was to say something, another kid ran in, panting like hell.

"What happened?!" asked the first kid.

"They took Erza-nee!"

"What? Why would they take the prince's underling?!" Mystogan stood up, the kid who ran in bowed.

"Your highness! Help her they'll kill her!" cried the two kid, "she was just buying toys for us when an aristocrat's army came and took her away!"

"Take me to her."

When they came to the aristocrat's place, they saw Erza wounded and tied up on a steel pole. Mystogan's blood started to boil up.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he shouted, the two kids behind him. The army they talked about faced the prince and bowed before him, "who told you to take her and tie her up like that?!"

"Your highness, high minister Drew told us to take this thief and exterminate her," a soldier replied.

"You can't kill her!" the kids shouted then looked at the prince, "the prince wouldn't let you kill her!"

Erza looked at the prince and the kids behind him, she winced in pain and forced out a smirk, "g-go! Run before they hurt you too..." she said, looking at the kids.

"No! We'll protect you!"

"Run," Mystogan told them with a glare, in a minute, they walked away with hesitation in their faces.

"Please call Minister Drew for me." Mystogan commanded then a representative went to catch the said minister.

While waiting, the prince approached the tied-up Erza.

"I didn't expect that you're this kind of person," he started.

"Tch." Erza just looked away.

Mystogan sighed, " so why are you tied up here wounded?"

"None of your business," she replied.

"Look, I'm here to save you, for whatever you've done." the prince said with much confidence

Erza looked at him, "Why? I'm a shameless person and a criminal! Why would you save me?"

"'cause I thought you'd be a great friend," he smiled at her.

His smile melted her bloodshot eyes.  
"No-nonsense!" she looked away again, trying to not show him her helpless face.

"Oh your Highness! Glad to see you here!" minister Drew approached the prince with a smug smile.

"Let this woman go." Mystogan glared at Drew.

"Why? She's a thief!" Drew yelled, "she stole this month's food and gave it to the useless people on the streets!"

"Useless you say?" Mystogan smirked, "They are the people of Edolas!"

"That's foolishness my prince. Even if they're people of Edolas, when they are useless, they ARE USELESS."

"Just let her go," Mystogan said, "this is an order from the prince!"

"No she's a criminal, laws are laws. That is the fact before our faces." Drew snickered, "and remember that you're only just a 'Prince' and not a king! Hahaha!"

Mystogan was very frustrated and annoyed by Drew. He kicked and stomped on him multiple times.

"You no-good old geezer! You should be killed!"

"He-hey! Your highness!" Erza rippled of the rope around her hands to stop the prince.

"You..!" Mystogan looked at Erza with an angry but confused face, "why didn't you save yourself when you can?!"

"Idiot! They'll kill those poor people if I save myself and run away," Erza shouted.

"You can just tell me what's going on yet you didn't!" the prince shouted back, "I'm the Prince of Edolas and I must know everything that's going around!"

Erza silenced then tied herself up on the pole.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mystogan grabbed her and dragged her behind him.

"Yah!" Erza protested but then stopped when Mystogan shot a deadly glare at her.

"You!" he pointed at minister Drew, "You're fired."

"Hahaha! What? Me? Fired?" Drew laughed, "What did I do? I did nothing? You saw her, she's the one who wants to be tied up just to ensure the safety of those useless poor people! And you can't just fire me! I'm the high minister! I'm just next to your throne as the Prince! Hahaha!"

Mystogan couldn't help but yell, "You did a thing. A big thing that you will regret! You hurt my beloved people..."

He grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her up to his chest,

"... And you hurt my future Queen!"

Erza's eyes widened in shock and surprise as the man before her pulled her tighter in his grasp.

"The-the-the future Queen?!" the high minister's army chatted then slowly bowed in respect.

Minister Drew almost choked to know that the person who is to become a Queen was the person he tortured for just some sack of rice.

"You, high minister Drew, will be executed tomorrow if I see that disgusting face of yours! I say this as the near King of Edolas!" Mystogan pointed at Drew who ran quickly away from the prince's sight.

When the two went back to the palace, Erza almost killed Mystogan for saying such things as her to be the Queen.

"I did it because you looked like a stupid martyr!"

"It's better to be a stupid martyr than to be a Queen whom people of Edolas don't like!"

"Why won't they like you? You are willing to risk your life for them so why?"

"Ah... Lovers' quarrel," the prince's adviser passed by with a cup of tea.

"SHUT UP!"

Mystogan sighed, "Anyways, I have declared you as my fiancee and we've got no power to change that fact."

Erza blushed,

"Sorry."

She looked at him.

"I was just guilty with myself. I got furious when that Drew said that I'm only a prince and the fact that I don't know the people's situation."

"I-I understand," Erza replied.

"You can be a softy sometimes!" Mystogan chuckled. Erza blushed again.

"You're not flattering me."

Mystogan's chuckle turned into a laugh, "well, if we're gonna be together in the future then we've got to get together, don't we?"

Erza blushed harder, the last thing she remembered was Mystogan's face inching towards her's.

It was really a relief for Mystogan that he felt in mood to be in love that day. If it hadn't be, he wouldn't be leaning on the shoulder next to him which belongs to his one and only queen, Erza Knightwalker.

His Queen made him realize that a day can change everything. After all, he wasn't a normal person, it is his life. He promised himself to know every event in Edolas and to be a great king to the people.

King Mystogan and Queen Erza will rule the Edolas to death, harboring hope, pride, and love in their connected hearts.

-End-

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Follow, Fave and Review!


End file.
